Solar Beam (move)
Solar Beam is an offensive Grass-type move introduced in Generation I. It is TM22. Effects of weather *Harsh Sunlight will cause Solar Beam to only need one turn. *Rain, Hail, and Sandstorm will halve Solar Beam's power. Effects of field effects *A Dark Crystal Cavern will cause this move to fail *In a Grassy Field, Solar Beam's base power will increase by 1.5x if the user is grounded (180 if this is the only boost) *In a Forest Field, Solar Beam's base power will increase by 1.5x (180 if this is the only boost) *In a Burning Field, Solar Beam's base power will decrease by 0.5x if the target is grounded (60 if this is the only factor) *In a Corrosive Field, Solar Beam will become a Grass/Poison move *If reflected in a Mirror Arena, Solar Beam's base power will double (240 if this is the only boost) *In Stage 2 of a Flower Garden, Solar Beam's base power will increase by 1.2x (144 if this is the only boost) *In Stage 3 of a Flower Garden, Solar Beam's base power will increase by 1.5x (180 if this is the only boost) *In Stage 4 of a Flower Garden, Solar Beam's base power will double (240 if this is the only boost) *In Stage 5 of a Flower Garden, Solar Beam's base power will triple (360 if this is the only boost) *In a Starlight Arena, Solar Beam’s base power will increase by 1.5x (180 if this is the only boost) and deal additional Fairy damage. Effects of abilities *If the user has Overgrow and Overgrow is activated, Solar Beam will increase in base power by 1.5x (180 if this is the only boost) *If used by a Grass-type with Adaptability, Solar Beam’s base power will double, replacing STAB. (240 if this is the only boost) *If used by a Pokémon with Normalize, Solar Beam will become a Normal-type move. (replacing Grass in dual-type instances, e.g. Solar Beam would become Normal/Poison when used in a Corrosive Field) **When used by a Pokémon with Normalize in a Rainbow Field, Solar Beam will gain a 1.5x boost in power (180 if this is the only boost) and apply damage of a random type. **When used by a Pokémon with Normalize in a Holy Field, Solar Beam will gain a 1.5x boost in power (180 if this is the only boost) Transformed into the Electric type If the user is affected by Ion Deluge (if the user also has Normalize)or Electrify, Solar Beam will become an Electric-type move. It will increase in base power by 1.2x in a Factory Field (144 with no other boosts), by 1.5x in an Electric Field if the user is grounded (180 with no other boosts), and will randomly change in base power by anywhere from 0.5x to 2x in a Short-circuit Field. (anywhere from 60 to 240 with no other boosts) Similar to Normalize, if it is transformed as a dual-type move, Electric will replace Grass. Effects of STAB STAB increases Solar Beam’s power by 1.5x. (180 if this is the only boost) STAB takes effect in the following circumstances: *When used by a Grass-type under normal circumstances (does not include a Grass-type with Adaptability *When used by a Normal-type Pokémon with Normalize *When used by a Poison-type Pokémon in a Corrosive Field *When used by a Fairy-type Pokémon in a Starlight Arena *When used by a Electric-type Pokémon after the move has been transformed by Ion Deluge or Electrify Effects of Items As any type, Solar Beam will not need a charging turn if the user is holding a Power Herb. The Wise Glasses will boost its power by 1.1x (132 with no other boost) With no change in type *If the user is holding a Rose Incense, a Meadow Plate, or a Miracle Seed, Solar Beam’s power will increase to 1.2x. (144 with no other boosts) *If the user is holding a Grass Gem, Solar Beam’s power will increase to 1.3x. (156 with no other boosts) Under Normalize *If the user is holding a Silk Scarf, Solar Beam’s power will increase to 1.2x. (144 with no other boosts) *If the user is holding a Normal Gem, Solar Beam’s power will increase to 1.3x. (156 with no other boosts) In a Corrosive Field *If the user is holding a Poison Barb or a Toxic Plate, Solar Beam’s power will increase to 1.2x. (144 with no other boosts) *If the user is holding a Poison Gem, Solar Beam’s power will increase to 1.3x. (156 with no other boosts) In a Starlight Arena *If the user is holding a Pixie Plate, Solar Beam’s power will increase to 1.2x. (144 with no other boosts) *If the user is holding a Fairy Gem, Solar Beam’s power will increase to 1.3x. (156 with no other boosts) Transformed into the Electric type *If the user is holding a Magnet or a Zap Plate, Solar Beam’s power will increase to 1.2x. (144 with no other boosts) *If the user is holding an Electric Gem, Solar Beam’s power will increase to 1.3x. (156 with no other boosts) Pokémon that learn Solar Beam By leveling up *Ivysaur (lvl 44), Venusaur (lvl 53) *Vileplume (lvl 64) *Exeggcute (lvl 43) *Moltres (lvl 71) *Chikorita (lvl 45), Bayleef (lvl 54), Meganium (lvl 66) *Sunkern (lvl 34), Sunflora (lvl 34) *Solrock (lvl 41) *Tropius (lvl 56) *Groudon (lvl 60) *Cherubi (lvl 37), Cherrim (lvl 43) *Cottonee (lvl 46) *Maractus (lvl 50) *Deerling (lvl 51), Sawsbuck (lvl 60) *Foongus (lvl 43), Amoongus (lvl 49) *Cryogonal (lvl 53) *Flabébé (lvl 48), Floette (lvl 58) Via TM *Bulbasaur, Ivysaur, Venusaur *Charizard *Butterfree *Beedrill *Cleffa, Clefairy, Clefable *Ninetails *Igglybuff, Jigglypuff, Wigglytuff *Oddish, Gloom, Vileplume, Bellossom *Paras, Parasect *Venonat, Venomoth *Arcanine *Bellsprout, Weepinbell, Victreebel *Ponyta, Rapidash *Exeggcute, Exeggcutor *Lickitung, Lickilicky *Happiny Chansey, Blissey *Tangela, Tangrowth *Kangaskhan *Mime Jr., Mr. Mime *Tauros *Porygon, Porygon2, Porygon-Z *Munchlax, Snorlax *Moltres *Mewtwo *Mew *Chikorita, Bayleef, Meganium *Typhlosion *Sentret, Furret *Ledyba, Ledian *Togepi, Togetic, Togekiss *Natu, Xatu *Hoppip, Skiploom, Jumpluff *Aipom, Ambipom *Sunkern, Sunflora *Yanma, Yanmega *Pineco, Forretress *Dunsparce *Snubbull, Granbull *Macargo *Houndour, Houndoom *Stantler *Miltank *Entei *Ho-Oh *Celebi *Treecko, Grovyle, Sceptile *Blaziken *Beautifly, Dustox *Lotad, Lombre, Ludiculo *Seedot, Nuzleaf, Shiftry *Surskit, Masquerain *Shroomish, Breloom *Slakoth, Vigoroth, Slaking *Nincada, Ninjask, Shedinja *Whismur, Loudred, Exploud *Skitty, Delcatty *Mawile *Aggron *Volbeat, Illumise *Budew, Roselia, Roserade *Gulpin, Swalot *Camerupt *Torkoal *Trapinch, Vibrava, Flygon *Cacnea, Cacturne *Swablu, Altaria *Zangoose *Solrock *Baltoy, Claydol *Lileep, Cradily *Castform *Kecleon *Tropius *Latias *Latios *Groudon *Rayquaza *Deoxys *Turtwig, Grotle, Torterra *Infernape *Wormadam (Plant Cloak), Mothim *Cherubi, Cherrim *Buneary, Lopunny *Bronzor, Bronzong *Carnivine *Snowrunt, Abomasnow *Magmortar *Leafeon *Uxie *Heatran *Cresselia *Shaymin *Arceus *Victini *Snivy, Servine, Serperior *Tepig, Pignite, Emboar *Pansage, Simisage *Pansear, Simisear *Gigalith *Audino *Sewaddle, Swadloon, Leavanny *Venipede, Whirlipede, Scolipede *Cottonee, Whimsicott *Petilil, Lilligant *Darumaka, Darmanitan *Maractus *Dwebble, Crustle *Sigilyph *Garbodor *Deerling, Sawsbuck *Foongus, Amoongus *Ferroseed, Ferrothorn *Litwick, Lampent, Chandelure *Cryogonal *Heatmor *Larvesta *Volcarona *Virizion *Reshiram *Genesect *Chespin, Quilladin, Chesnaught *Fennekin, Braixen, Delphox *Talonflame *Vivillion *Litleo, Pyroar *Flabébé, Floette, Florges *Skiddo, Gogoat *Phantump, Trevenant *Pumpkaboo, Gourgeist *Noibat, Noivern *Volcanion Category:TMs Category:Moves Category:Grass Moves Category:Harsh Sunlight Category:Two-turn Moves Category:Offensive Moves Category:Special Moves Category:Reflection Moves